Unplanned
by Noc and NC
Summary: What if Ryuya had taken Kanna seriously about wanting him to make love to her? RyuyaKanna, plus some envisioned background happenings.


What if Ryuya had taken Kanna seriously about wanting him to make love to her? Ryuya/Kanna, plus some envisioned background happenings.

-

Noc- My first one shot in the history of ever, and my first story in a while that hasn't involved OCs

NC- Joy…

Noc- I'm putting in a conversation with Kanna and Uraha, just for a little more writing asides from the love scene… not that Kanna/Ryuya isn't great, but you know how I am. I like stalling and… **blushes** I'm _shy_…Anyways, I own nothing of AIR accept fond memories and a few shed tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so…" she started to chew her lip lightly, but ceased the action after a quick tap from Uraha's fan. She rubbed the abused spot of skin "a-and so, Uraha… what… should I… do?"

"Hmm…" Uraha put her delicate fan to her chin in thought "you want to have a closer relationship with Ryuya, is that it?"

"Ah… well… perhaps…" Kanna blinked several times, her eyes not meeting the woman's. "It's difficult to… explain, really. I do want to be closer to him, certainly, but… there's something more to it. I don't know"

Uraha looked at the young woman, her expression warm and unwavering "I understand you entirely, Kanna-sama"

"R-really?" the blue haired youth stammered while the relief rushed through her. "Then what should I do? Tell me, now!"

The dark, green haired figure's smile widened considerably "there isn't a need to rush this, Kanna-sama. It would be impossible for me to tell you all there is to know about 'relationships' in just one sitting, but I can tell you what all you do _need_ to know. Ryuya can do the rest, I am assuming"

"Alright… tell me what it is I must do" Kanna straightened her back and focused her mind on the woman's voice, as though she was back in her castle home, starting a new and exciting lesson.

Uraha went through some explanations and how she should time her actions, her words, how many seconds till her kimono trim reached her abdomen… it was all very fascinating, and she couldn't wait to put her learned skills to test.

Or so she thought.

When it became night and the sky was light from the moon she got up from where she had been resting, tiptoeing her way over to where he sat on guard. As she inched closer, she felt her stomach twist unnaturally, in a way she had never felt before.

Was she nervous?

Bah! Why would she be? She understood everything Uraha had said to her. She memorized every syllable the older woman had spoken that evening!

She didn't know the definitions of _all_ those words, but that didn't matter! She was here, by the tree, and he was there, on the ground, and all she had to do was call out to him!

So then… why was her throat so tight?

She took another tiny step forward, placing her hand on the tree for support.

"Ryuya-dono?" she called, her voice finally making it's way to him. She paused until he looked over to her still frame, showing he had heard. "Can I have a moment?"

He looked back towards the sky, arms behind his head "What is it? Come to show me your progress?"

She was proud that she did not falter in answering. "No, that's not it". She took a light breath "is something bothering you?" when the words left her mouth she moved from the company of the tree to the vicinity he was in.

"Something bothering me…" he repeated as she moved closer.

"Yeah" she confirmed, taking a careful seat facing him. "If you have something you'd like to share, please do so"

"Something I'd like to share…" he echoed in the same manner as before.

She nodded slowly.

Removing his hands from behind his head, he shifted in his position so he was facing her as well.

"Well then, let me tell you just one thing"

She leaned closer in anticipation, but did her best not to show her anxious feelings. He too, leaned close, closer then she had, and lifted a hand to point to the crown of her head.

"You've got a caterpillar on your head" he stated in blunt satisfaction, and she wailed in distress, flailing around until the infernal worn was removed from her head.

Was she truly so distracted by this need for conversation that she didn't notice a creepy, icky, _caterpillar_ on her?

She was up on both feet from the use of energy, huffing. Damn that caterpillar! Ruining everything! And Ryuya-dono wasn't cooperating like Uraha said he would, _at all_.

"You seem attractive to beasts and insects" he saw wise to point out.

She jerked in irritation. "Don't stay so calm and help me!" she snapped, landing a blow on his head that probably hurt her more then him. Standing straight she continued her assault verbally, completely forgetting the lines Uraha told her to say. "You were acting strange since earlier" she told him, before turning to the side. "Your master is worrying about you, but it's useless"

She looked back to him when he started to laugh. He was rubbing his head in apology.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you, so just wait"

She was still angry with him, so she wasn't quite sure why she sat down again. "You aren't planning to make fun of me again, are you?" she asked cautiously.

To her surprise, his voice was not a mocking one, and he did not answer her question. "It's a boring story," he advised "do you really wish to listen?"

She felt herself become warmer at his agreement "to whatever is on your mind" she offered as a go-ahead.

He took a short, but deep breath, choosing not to look at her as he spoke.

"I don't know what my parents look like" he admitted suddenly.

A jolt of surprise ran through her "how come?"

The small, childish question with a big meaning was the trigger for what she had originally been waiting for. In slow carefulness he told her bits of his past, from his abandonment, to the death of his caretaker, his acts of thievery, and the many lives he took…

"I was too busy trying to survive," he commented as the rabbit which had found its way into her lap twitched its ears "until recently"

He looked to her with a faint smile, and her chest ached.

"Recently? What happened?"

His smile faded slightly and he looked back to the stars. "A change in one's frame of mind" he told her vaguely "people change when they find a reason or a cause"

"Yes, those bandits probably felt regretful" she said in agreement. Her delicate hand stroked the tiny rabbit sitting on her as he looked bewildered.

"Huh?"

"They took the life of a great priest; of course they'd regret it" she explained.

Ryuya looked away yet again, this time with a skeptical look on his face "I doubt he was a great priest, though"

"What makes you doubt it?" she quipped, though her voice was still soft. "Because his prayers were heard, the bandits didn't kill you, right?" her head cocked to the side in question, and he looked to meet her eyes, startled. She didn't say anything as his gold eyes searched hers, and for the umpteenth time that night, he looked away from her.

"Now I get it" he said in quiet realization. "That priest probably did save me at that moment" his hand when to his face, trying to cover emotions he hadn't encountered for some time. A weak smile passed his lips, and he let his hand fall so he could gaze at the stars, which were now lit brightly in the sky.

"If I had noticed that earlier, I probably would have walked a very different path"

"That's not good" she realized as the rabbit hopped away from her, and into the bushes. "Then I wouldn't have met you" she hadn't met to sound so earnest about it…

"Yeah, your right" he agreed, much to her surprise "it was a good thing that I met you"

He was looking at her now, with a sincere look in his eyes. She felt a pang in her chest, and she felt the urge to try and hold her swirling emotions inside of her. Her hand twitched from it, and brushing her knee, she finally recalled what she had originally started this conversation for.

Her face became slightly warm, and she lowered her head timidly.

"Ryuya-dono…" she started, her eyes not meeting his. "Ryuya-dono…umm… well… umm…"

He continued to look on, actually leaning in slightly, concern in his features "what is it?"

Her hands made their way to her obi and she slowly pulled it loose while doing her best to explain her lack of expertise. "I really don't know what to do after this" she offered "so…" her expression was meek as her hands closed around the trim of her kimono "I'm leaving the rest up to you"

When the words left her mouth, her pale hands started to pull the cloth about her shoulders away, which made him jump in surprise.

"H-hey!" he stammered, holding out his hand as a signal for her to stop.

The thin fabric slid down the curve of her back, and was held near her abdomen with her arms. She kept her ribbon-tied hair in front of her, blocking a clear view of her breasts, which she was thankful for. Her face was even hotter then before, and the rest of her body was getting warm too. She looked away from him, embarrassed.

There was a silence, so she forced herself to make eye contact. "I-it's embarrassing, hurry up" she demanded, though her voice was like a mouse's.

He shut his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "Do you understand what you're asking?"

She caught doubt in his voice, and her pride caused her to snip back at him.

"Don't say that. Of course I know" she lifted her head in momentary superiority "Uraha told me everything"

"So Uraha is behind all this" he sighed, staring at the ground.

"Well, to me you are…I can't express it well, but…" her mind searched for good words she could used to explain what she was feeling for him. "It's kind of like…" she looked off to the side, before she recalled part of the lesson Uraha had given her "what Uraha told me" her hands pressed her thighs in anxiety. "When you start talking about the past, don't miss out on the present"

One of her clenched hands relaxed and was lifted to face level as she did her best to imitate her female guardian. "'Men always talk about their past to the females they like'. That's what she told me"

His position had changed, and now he sat normally, facing her. "She read my mind" he admitted.

With her hands clasped at her chest, she continued her repetition of the lesson. "'Once Ryuya finishes talking, lower your kimono slightly from your shoulders'…she said it's important to make it so my breasts don't really show" she added, using hand motions to describe it. She looked up at him when he slapped a hand to his face.

"She even told you have to act" he confirmed, disbelieving.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly, before gasping "Ryuya-dono, you like males more then females?"

He held up his hand in protest "hold on a second there…"

Another idea came to mind, and she hit her palm with a fist "oh yeah, she said even if they like women, some of them aren't any good at it"

"Don't make me sound like a weirdo!" he snapped angrily.

"I guess I put my kimono down to far" she mumbled suddenly.

"Its fine" he coughed, trying to bring their conversation back to where it was. He was _fine_ at… at _it_!

She blinked in surprise "really? So I did everything right?"

He shifted uncomfortably "well yeah, I guess… considering you had to be told what to do…" what was he talking about? She probably didn't even know what _it_ was, really. Why was he saying _it_, like that? He knew the name, damn, but…

But to associate that word with Kanna was…it was Kanna! But it was _Kanna_…

"So you _do_ like males better then females…" she sighed, sounding rather sad about her conclusion.

"No!"

"Then what's the problem!" she growled "if you like females more then males and I did everything properly, what's keeping you from- uwaaha!!"

She gave a startled cry as he suddenly tackled her to the ground, one of his hands easily curling around both her writs to hold her in place.

"R-Ryuya-dono! W-w-what are-" he clamped his free hand to her mouth, his eyes becoming level with hers.

"Listen to me, Kanna!" he growled "you- do- not- know- what- you- are- talking- about!"

She bit down on the hand covering her mouth and he pulled it away with a flinch.

"Only _you_ think that!" she snapped, her voice weak "I know full well what I'm talking about!"

"What are you talking about then, Kanna? For what reason am I straddling you right now with your kimono loose around you?" he narrowed his eyes "why are we in this situation?"

"I…I…"

"Your not entirely, sure are you?" he egged on.

"I… I am!" she sputtered, her will so miniscule that she did not strike him after his hand released her wrists "I know why… we're like this…"

"For sex"

"Love!"

He sat up in surprise, his eyes wide, not looking away from her innocent blue ones "love?"

"Yes!" she continued "you and I are like this, because… because I…I l-love you! And… you… maybe you don't love me, but I…I wanted… you to… at least…" she trailed off with a sniff, the barest sign of tears forming in her eyes "why are you so persistent in denying my feelings, Ryuya-dono?"

"Your feelings…? Kanna, your not a woman yet, and I-"

"Shut up!" she spat, forcing herself to sit up, however awkward it was for her "how dare you say that to me! I may not be fully grown, but I'm a woman! I could bear children if I wished!"

"No you _can't_" he pushed "your body might be developed, but your heart-"

"What's wrong with my heart!" she demanded "I just sat with you for over an hour, listening patently to your stories, and proclaimed my love to you! What could possibly let you say my heart is not a woman's?!"

"It's these childish outbreaks that _make_ me say your heart isn't a woman's!" he retorted angrily.

"I wouldn't have these childish outbreaks if you didn't treat me like one!" she cried, her small hands balling into fists, smacking him where she could in her current position.

"Kanna… stop…" he sighed, making poor attempts to push her balled hands away.

"No!" she snarled, hitting him harder. "No! No! It isn't my fault I'm like this! They wouldn't let me grow up! I was in a cage all my life and it wouldn't let me grow! Why are you _punishing_ me for that?! Ryuya-dono!" the rest of her words came out as sobs she tried to hold in.

"Kanna… I'm not trying to punish you. I just… I don't want to hurt you…"

"D-don't you understand that _this_ hurts me?" she whimpered. "You're hurting me, Ryuya-dono!" her hands stopped attacking, and instead curled into the cloth at his front, forcibly pulling him closer to her.

Ryuya sighed as his shirt started to get wet "K-Kanna, please understand. You're still young, and even if you're certain of your feelings for me, there are many other things you need to learn…"

"T-then…" she breathed against his chest "teach me"

The weight of her words was pressing, and he struggled against them. She let her kimono slide off her arms and fall to the ground, around her legs. Now, there was nothing but her bare skin against him.

"Kanna," he whispered "stop…" _because I might not be able to…_

She did not stop, but instead shook her head while wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Teach me" she repeated pleadingly.

He shut his eyes, trying to block her out. But he could feel her body against him and her breath on his neck. He could smell her, she was so close.

I can't do this, he told himself. He'd be angry with himself once it was over. Kanna was… she was their virgin leader, guiding them with her innocence. He couldn't take that away from her.

"Ryuya-dono," the young woman murmured softly, nuzzling his neck "please… at least look… at me…"

His weakening willpower allowed his eyes to open, slowly lowering his head so the golden orbs met sky blue ones. His breath hitched when he saw how she was looking at him. Her eyes were pooling with a mix of warm and tender feelings, full of hope that he would accept them. Love shone bright in their blueness.

"I love you," she told him earnestly "and at this moment, I want nothing more then for you to say you love me too"

He was silent for a long time, barely breathing.

He couldn't tell her.

He couldn't say anything else, either.

He could never lie to her like that.

He loved her.

Chaste lips pressed against his own, waking him from his worries. Was it really so terrible to love her? She was showing no guilt of loving him. Maybe he could forgive himself, after all.

"Kanna…" he breathed, breaking the kiss.

She blushed upon hearing her name spoken in such a tone, her expression becoming shy "yes, Ryuya-dono?"

"Do you… honestly love me?" he wasn't doubting her, but himself.

She nodded fervently "yes, Ryuya-dono. With everything I have"

His expression didn't change "why?"

She smiled in humor "you're the one who is acting like a child, now. The answer is obvious. I love you because you are you"

"Because I'm me?"

"That's right" she nodded to him "you never act unlike yourself. I've known you since I met you"

"Your reasoning is strange" he admitted "but… thank you, Kanna"

Her smile grew warmer, and she scooted closer to him "umm…so, umm…" lifting her head up again, she looked hopeful "will you teach me now, please, Ryuya-dono?"

"What do you want to learn?"

"Everything!"

He laughed lightly at her exclamation, but his eyes were serious "everything would take… a very long time" his arm wound around her bare waist as he spoke.

"Could we start with lovemaking…?" she murmured, her eyes closing slowly.

His mouth captured hers, and they were both silent as they slowly sank to the ground.

Secluded in the shadows of trees and foliage, Uraha smiled to herself. While turning to leave she gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done, and scurried away as quietly as possible.

-

The rays of dawn hit her face and she squeaked in protest, rolling onto her stomach and shielding her face with her arms. Doing her best to fall asleep, she realized it was a lost cause. Kanna noted briefly that her kimono was draped over her, and she was still very bare, her protector lying partly under her with his eyes closed.

"I didn't know it would hurt" she told her supposedly sleeping company. "Lovemaking"

"I'm sorry" he apologized, looking guilty.

"Oh… no… it's alright. I'm not regretting it. I- hey!" she swatted his head.

"Ouch! What are you doing?"

"I though you were asleep!" she snapped, looking embarrassed.

He smirked "what, you didn't want me to hear?"

"No, it's just… never mind" she pouted, her face on his chest.

"Kanna, you…" he started "you didn't want me to know it hurt?"

"No!" she grumbled.

He closed his eyes in understanding "you don't have to be perfect at everything. It hurts the first time for almost all women"

She peeked up at him, feeling a bit better "really?"

"Yes, really"

"Oh"

There was a long silence.

"I order you to make sure our relationship doesn't become awkward"

He sat up, disgruntled "don't order me to do such a ridiculous thing! I'd do that anyways!"

"It isn't ridiculous! I'm just making sure you follow your words!" she quipped, crossing her arms as she sat up as well.

"You don't have to order me to do it!" he fought back.

She jerked her head to the side, a disbelieving look on her face "so you say"

He fumed silently, glaring at her, and she glared back at him.

Kannabi no Mikoto wished for this moment in time to continue forevermore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noc- AAAH, that was hard! When I got to page seven my hands started to get sweaty and I couldn't figure out how to go about any of it. It was awful. I though I was going to die. Continuously.

NC- Hahaha

Noc- Did I do everything okay? I was so scared. I hope no one flames me. I've never written a one shot, and I'm so shy, I wanted to do a _love_ scene, if you know what I mean, but I couldn't do it. I'm not brave enough, see? I tried but I failed there. I hope it's still good enough as it is.


End file.
